Shatter
by CherriSavor
Summary: Some toys could never be broken, much to his dismay. Jill/Wesker T for Language.
1. Awaken

Comforter sheets began to wrinkle as a body was forcefully slammed to their surface, an ear-piercing scream echoed past the cell walls, a simple writing pen was dropped in silence...

"A-Albert!" Was what a woman with a thick accent and a startled stare called, her wrists being pinned to an examiner bed in an operation room. "What was that for?" She breathed heavily, despite her attraction towards her offender she knew he could kill her at any moment, and was nearly sure he was just about too. With trembling fingers she turned her head to the side as his eyes were hidden from view, a bored yet subtle smirk on his features. Wesker always did enjoy hearing his victims cry out, rather it be surprise, death, mercy...

The mans expression soon changed, the red of his eyes beginning to glow underneath the midnight black shades that would usually mask them. His assistant tilted her head and gritted her teeth in fear, was he upset? Angry? Did she interrupt something that he intended to do...? She mentally slapped herself, he'd never have time to fulfill that kind of fantasy, not with his little pest in the next room anyway.

Excella rolled her eyes, it was always about _her_. Saving her, operating on her, talking about her, getting his revenge, controlling her... _Excella wished he'd just kill her. _White teeth began to flash, putting all thoughts behind her, _might as well try to make nice and kiss up to whatever the hell she did to cause that episode_. "A-Albert, dear, do you need another injection?" She said, rolling her tongue lightly but failing to hide her eyes that were screaming in fear. Lips seemed to flat line as Wesker looked down at the woman through his shades, she was assuming her own fantasies again, in the back of his mind rose a feeling of disgust. Such a pitiful weakness.

Then again, he did do that for one indirect reason, and that was the feeling of someone screaming. _Someone...breaking from his power, his strength, his stare... _It was a very sadistic high for the man, and always will be, he didn't see that as an emotion per say... **He saw it as a mere satisfaction.**

With as far as he'd come, and the ways ahead of him still introducing themselves to time, there wasn't a single person that didn't tremble in fear at even the mention of his name. Touching someone would leave bruises, running would be an illusion to the regular human eyes, his stamina superior in every way, for it never ran out nor weakened during a battle. He was a God, a God to all that surrounded him, one looked at in respect, fear, and deathly visions. All feared him, all bowed down to him, and all would melt in his hands giving the chance. Everyone knew that no matter how hard they seemed to fight, they could never win. Even Redfield, when his pupils shook in fear just about to take his pathetic life...

All it seemed, except for_ her_.

Excella sat up on the now-unmade cot as she caught her boss' attention by pointing at a monitor screen. "Looks like she's awake." The statement clearly had a tint of disgust to it. For now, Miss Gionne was in charge of injecting the P-30 substance – a drug that would and could withhold and control a human body – into that chest of hers. The device the fellow scientists were working on to do said job was far from complete, this was the only way to get it into her system at this point. A light blue case was taken out of a pad-locked cabinet, the keys jingling lightly as she sat them down on a cold, hard, desk top. When opening the case her lips curled into a smile - the bitch couldn't put up a fight with this in 'er – and tweaked the long, thin needle with her manicured fingernail. The syringe was vast, the clear liquid swished about it it's glass container before Wesker grabbed Gionne's hand, sending it shattering to the floor.

"Let her wake. _UN-drugged_." Excella's mouth almost looked hinged with how wide it opened.

"Albert! You know she's going to try to run, she always does! The hassle it'll be to keep her in here, what if she kills someone, eh? That...that _animal_ needs to be sedated, do you have any idea how hard it is to inje-" Excella whimpered loudly. He had just _hit_ her, across the face to be exact, leaving a streak across the place that wouldn't silence. Cat-like eyes scanned her Italian skin, the wound hardly stood out as the woman covered it with a trembling palm, _what a disappointment_. "Do as I say." he growled, his eyes illuminating that crazed red as heels clicked across the floor in a rushed manor. Tanned skin pressed a button on the wall, ceiling the door to the room the duo stood in, and opening the one that contained the menace he had taken in for a few months now. _Which was none other than Jill Valentine_.

Silence rolled across the white room, not a sound could be heard as a steel door rose slowly, a white mist-like fog rolled out from the crevice in the door as what would've been the padding of bare feet, came..._nothing_. Wesker sighed, adjusting his sunglasses as he looked over towards his "Partner", "Looks like we'll have to simply go get her." His lips curled up in a sadistic smirk, without the injections making her a mere puppet, she was sure to fight back even if her body and state of mind were weakened. Could she possibly do any harm, or go as far as attacking him? Wesker let a low growl escape in the silence as he made his way to her chamber, everything was more rewarding when it had to be _fought_ for.

Slender fingers slid across bare skin - she heard someone coming in – and this had been the first time the restraints on the examine table had been lifted. Jill was _sure as hell _she was going to use this to her advantage as she breathed heavily, and in a rush pulled out the needles that were in her wrists. She winced, she was never one for needles, though needless to say she'd seen more of them in her last couple years of somehow living to fill up a lifetime. Teal eyes scanned the room, there was a scalpel on a far tray, "It'll have to do." she said in a low gasp. Ripping the sheet off the cot and wrapping it around herself for decency, came the cool feel of the metal instrument to her palm soon after._ This wouldn't do much damage, but it would do something, and that's all I can could hope for _theblonde whispered in her thoughts. Arched eyebrows furrowed as two figures were illuminated at the door, gripping the handle of her weapon tight, she stood her ground beside of where she awoke.

"...You'll never change, Jillian." Jill's body tensed up, despite it's weakened state. _He_ was with her, her former Captain was never the one to come across these boundaries. It was always the lean Italian scientist only that locked eyes with her, jamming the needle into her chest like a sadist with a glimmer of delight in her eyes each time. The blonde refused to move – there was nowhere to run after all – and hid the metallic tool behind her back. She was sure the two approaching her would assume she had some type of item, though that assurance didn't make her put it down. It was only until the crimson eyes came into view, that she felt her body shake slightly.

"Look what we have here!~ Darling has come out to play!" Excella seemed to taunt the nerve wrecked woman across the room. She went to approach her, only to be stopped by a gloved hand, Gionne's expression clearly stating annoyance. It was only then that Jill had realized something, something that she forgot to take off...

_The goddamn clip on her finger, the heartbeat monitor.  
><em>_  
><em> Wesker seemed to stop in his tracks, the monitor that had displayed a steady rhythm of life, now had the neon line in a frantic frenzy trying to maintain itself. Adjusting his glasses he let out a growl that was loud enough for all in the room to hear, it was the song of fear, a mere lullaby to his mind. With a swift movement, he was in front of his former comrade, who still stood in firmness despite the monitor she was hooked to saying otherwise. Valentine's eyebrows were arched as she grit her teeth, a look of disgust and rage shown on her ivory features as the man in front of her locked eye contact.

"If your concerned about the injections, there shall be none." His words seemed to drip with acid as Jill's gaze never left – he seemed pleased in being the barer of good news – _this concerned her greatly_. Glazed eyes blinked slowly, exposed fingers taking her jawline and coaxed it up ever so slightly. His red eyes seemed to burn into her skin as she let out a hiss, jerking her head away but quickly staring him down once more. _The monitor was somehow calm again._ Nimble fingers twitched against the sheet rubbing against her skin. "Why." she spat out, a tint of disgust to her voice as the man in front of her seemed to bask in the heavy atmosphere. "It is what you desire, right Jillian?" Eyes flared as swiftly as ever as he grabbed the side of her face – firmly this time – and hot breath seemed to cascade over her ear. _"I am giving you what you want."_

_With a few clinks across a marble surface, fell the scalpel to the porcelain floor. Valentine had successfully gashed Wesker's face. _It happened in mere seconds, Jill could barely blink her eyes as her wrists were pinned against a nearby wall, the sheet that hung loosely from her chest giving it's all to do it's duty as she never once moved her eyes off his. "Despicable." The man spat, leaving welts and bruises atop the arteries of his captive's slender wrists. Sadistic gazes were visible as the scarlet streak across Wesker's face shown in contrast against the vivid eggshell- colored room. A blonde eyebrow raised as with what little energy she had left, turned her head and began to _laugh, _one that was simply _sickening_.

It wasn't until then, a thumb was pressed deep into her throat as the woman was raised off her feet, her hands coming to the one that was choking the air from her body. _"Even after all these years, you still haven't accepted your damned fate."_ the Godly figure snapped as fingernails began to tear at the flesh of his hand. _"I give you one chance to play nice and you defy me." _Jill fought to open her eyes as she was dropped to floor, her knees cracking and bruising on contact as she gasped as softly as possibly for breath, using a free hand to steady herself as the other remained tightened in a fist. T_here was no way in this hell she was going to give him pleasure in torturing her._ This earned a smirk from the man as he began to study her in her weakened state, contemplation on whether to send a blow to her side, _crushing_-

"No matter what you plan to do with me – you _won't_ kill me, even if I wish you would." Wesker's fingers twitched. "Your a masochistic bastard, you wouldn't enclose me in this facility this long to just beat the shit out of me like this." _Jillian was always the one with a tongue as sharp as a blade. _Not expecting a reply, the ivory-skinned agent rose to her feet, her completion and new found hair nearly blending with the wall if it weren't for those god-forsaken eyes, and something much more visible... Excella's heels clicked as she drew closer to the couple' "Humph. So weak and pathetic~, she's already bruising over, just look at her! Precious Jill, broken before we even got to play with her!" Cat-like eyes shifted, the mark on Gionne's cheek was nearly gone, as he looked over at the wheezing specimen before him... _A smirk played on his lips._

Jill's breath came in loud, heavy pants as her chest rose greatly with each intake of air. Those eyes of hers, which seemed to pop with the new contrast she'd been receiving since experimentation, glanced only once at the Italian woman that stood out greatly in the room before returning to _his_. Bright blue bruises were splattered across her skin as she maintained her composure, clutching the ridge of the cloth around her. "Tsk, tsk... What should we do with her, Albert?" Jill's expression seemed to look in confusion at the two before choking out more words, she was in hell, she might as well dig deeper. "I see he has you calling him by name, I'd leave whilst you can, it means your going to _die_ soon." Excella's face turned to rage as she stomped over to Jill, letting her jealous emotions pour out; "Your just an ungrateful little huzzy! Never able to call our master by his name, maybe it's because your too _pathetic_ to call it out!" The woman nearly had her forehead pressed to Jill's, and in what sense of personality left she slammed her head – hard – against the other woman's sending her plummeting backwards and cracking her skull on the concrete floor. She gazed down at her feet as the woman trembled in fear; "A-Albert! Do something!~" she called, only for Jill to distinctly ignore her. "He's going to kill you off." she said coldly with a tint of empathy to her words. The blonde man no longer replied, his pet was correct after all, one way or another Gionne was just pawn, though she was as well.  
><em>Only Jill was smart enough to realize that.<em>

Excella scrambled to her feet, hiding behind a thick leather jacket as her lips curled into a pout. "That isn't true...is it darling?" she mused, only to be ignored once more. Wesker stepped closer to the blonde – the woman that was slowly starting to look just like him – and locked eye contact once more. "What do _you_ suppose _you_ are? What do you suppose _you_ will become?" He asked in an amused tone, looking down as if to intimidate her, though he got an answer he would've never expected.

_"I will never be under your control again, Albert." It's almost as if she knew her fate._

A leather glove slammed her across the face and sent her plummeting to the floor as rough hand held her arms above her head, a blow to the abdomen sending her into a state of shock. _"Little do you know what I've planned for you, Miss Valentine, and indeed it'll make you life a living hell." Jill's eyes never wavered, piercing his, they never shifted as Wesker was frantic trying to earn the response he craved – to just break her. _Looking at her chest at the gaping scars Excella has left on the smooth skin on her nearly-exposed chest, he tore the sheet off her as his mask – his sunglasses flew with it.

_**"Chris Redfield will never save you. You are dead to him."**_

Jill's chest began to ache. Batting her eyes furiously to fight back tears she fought against the man whom had her pinned – she was exposed in every way before him, he clearly hit a nerve and as she simply wanted to die at the moment that _he'll never come looking, he'll never find her... Chris, he's living...he's...__**living**__..._

Her eyes snapped open as her nails slashed Wesker across the face as a loud hiss escaped the back of her throat, slamming her knee into his groin. **"I threw myself out the window to save him, and if I would've know this the outcome? It wouldn't have stopped me." she screamed. **Wesker released her wrists as his opponent had successfully fought tears from spilling down her cheeks, her cold stare and icy tone pierced through him as he pinned her with his hips gazing down at her harsh tone and the anger – the fury burning in her eyes. The blood on her face had been smeared as if it were on a canvas, she was showered in _his_ blood.

Her beautiful body bare and exposed, her porcelain skin that was of perfection tattered in bruises that were invited, blood vessels broken, blonde locks sprawled across the floor, with her breathe being the sweet ambiance of the room as it was hushing from the frantic frenzy, the grave look in her eyes _wishing_ death upon all whom crossed her. Blood types mixing together as one on the floor, all the years of torture and his toy never seemed to break...

Light lips pressed against Jill's jawline as she had no more fight left, her eyes snapped open as the monitor was now _flashing red_. Those teal eyes widened in shock as the monitor skipped a beat and a furious stomp could be heard across the room with what had happened next...

** "Your my Partner now."**

**Authors Note:  
>I'm sorry this was a bit rushed and short, seeing as I've been busy these past couple of days. ^^" I hope you enjoy otherwise, and hopefully there will be more JillWesker in the future!**__


	2. Sins and Virtues

_Whish, Whish, Whish..._

_The sound of the wind, the breeze that brought her to the ground with him in her arms replayed in her ears, hearing nothing but it as if the bone-shattering crack that followed after it never happened.  
>It plastered the chestnut strands of her hair to her face, covering her vision, only her arms locked around the person she intended to murder was her only guidance that he was actually there.<br>One would think it would be odd, clinging too one's enemy right before they died, then again, Jill Valentine was never really normal._

_Making sure her beloved companion hadn't fallen from above her, the tips of her bangs stinging her bloodshot eyes as they looked for the one last shred of hope she had left, the grip remained on the man she hated most all the while. Having confirmed this..._

_She closed her eyes to die._

Jill's body began to jerk, the rhythmic sound of the wind lulling in her head as her eyes slowly opened, and without a sound scanned her surroundings. She could remember the last episode, her sub-continuous in a streak of shock, though she found she felt outwardly numb...

_Well, fuck._

She looked down, her body was bruised and beaten as it ached even without lifting or shifting. Splitting pain made it's way through her temples up into her head, her vision seemed to blur as what would normally send her limbs flying about...

She couldn't move at all.

Her breaths came out in pants again, she didn't seemed hooked up to anything yet she had no free will, no control, she couldn't even say a word, not that a cry for help would ever be answered. Sometimes she wondered if she'd have to talk to herself to keep herself sane through this. _Looks like that's out of the question._

_Jill took in some air, her cracked ribs and bruised throat screeched from the pain. _It was the drug they kept her under control with. Sedative, Pain-killer, something that was swimming through her veins and keeping her right where Wesker wants her. Whomever injected it must have downed the dose, she was actively in control of her thoughts and was aware of her surroundings this time around. Her stomach churned, if her face could get any more paler than it is, it was as she realized...

_He was going to get his revenge, and she'd have to allow it._

She wanted to outwardly scream, to tear at the walls, to find something, _anything_ to help her escape. Tears wouldn't flow, her expression one of worry as an operating gown clung to her features. Frigid screams were muffled moans, shaken and disoriented, Jill tried to use all of her strength to move at once, only for her vision to suddenly fade to black, something covering her eyes...

Several muffled moans were unleashed at this, eyelashes batting miles a minute, scaling down the mysterious surface over her eyes. Breathing hard, her chest rapidly moving up and down with each painful intake of air as slowly the dark room suddenly because much more clear, _a gloved hand rising from face_... _"I thought Miss Valentine had no fears? At least that's what was stated in ink on her __application form for a certain field of work years ago..."_ A pair of sunglasses were set down on a table beside the one the horrified blonde lay, crimson eyes shining boldly in the black-hued room as they glinted with sadistic amusement. "Don't make me _doubt_ that statement now, Jillian." Jill successfully wanted to die.

"I'd hate to stoop as low such as to have to _tend _to the damage I've caused, though my assistant seemed to have been...put to bed rest as well for the time being." The man's lips almost seemed to curl into a smile. He analyzed the woman he'd have to force-feed, her eyes wide, her chest rising rapidly in form of anger and what he would believe to be fear. Looking at the gown he slid his leather glove off, Valentine's glossy teal eyes seemed to almost quiver as he gave a light chuckle.

"I'm going to have too take a look at the scars." Jill seemed too question as to what he meant before callused fingers slid the top of the Hospital gown slowly down, exposing the valley of her chest. Suicidal thoughts filled her head as fingernails traced various painful needle injections, the yellow-blue tint seeming to contract as he pressed on the area lightly. "Done properly, these simple injections even a neanderthal could do wouldn't cause so much pain, visibly and physically. Envy is one of the most pathetic deadly sins, wouldn't you agree?"

Jill visibly grit her teeth as the madman touching her ever so_ fucking_ delicately continued on. "Pride belongs to your former co-worker." Wesker visibly smirked when he saw that Jill had attempted to hiss at the man, only to press on her wound too gain a subtle glare. "For one who seems to practice Virtues, Anger is your deadly sin of favor. Even back when you were _willingly – _Wesker's words seemed to roll off his tongue – under my command, any small mishap would lead to that temper of yours."  
>A sigh of satisfaction came as nails dug into sensitive, bruised flesh;<p>

"_Though I'm sure you could not direct that towards anyone but me."_

With his palm stroking the infected area lightly, he continued to talk as he visibly had re-opened old wounds, smearing her blood on his skin. "You'll have to overlook that. You see, we share the same deadly sin, my dear." Jill's eyes shut closed as the sicking soothing feeling she was getting from the apology along with the gentle caress. With a swab coated in alcohol, he pressed it on his victim's chest without warning sending her eyes flying open and shifting in rage towards the menace. "Now now, Jillian, if the adolescent Medic taught you anything, it was that alcohol relieves the pain despite causing it when applied."  
><em><br>Sobs rung inside of her head, why was he being so nice to her, so gentle? She knew that she was a mere pawn to him but this she couldn't wrap her head around. Beating the shit out of her just too heal her? Jill Valentine almost felt completely schizophrenic now._

_"Also, I have to ask of you after all these years. Why is it you are so infatuated with me?"  
>He could've sworn Jillian's body raised completely off the examination table.<em>

_"_Calm that hotheadedness of yours, I've facts to prove this." Wesker said, chuckling under his breath as he tended to her chest. "Do you simply realize that you've spent years of your life focused on _me_? Taking _me_ down? Every _thought_, every night you were still a rookie after the first Mansion incident you could not sleep in fear _I_ would return to kill you. You wondered where _I_ was hiding, living in fear and basing your life around _me_, devoting your life to catching _me_, you even _wouldn't die without me_. _If you could speak, I would ask you how in any way that those are not symptoms of obsession."_

_"You're drawn to me, if I were to escape you'd somehow find your way back to me. No matter how skillfully I would mask my tracks, or no matter how far I may have traveled. You've always hunted me down like the predatory one you are and will resume to be, and this, my Jillian, is the reason I had handpicked you from the start. You've proven Honorable even to the one you thought you deceived."_

_Jill couldn't reply even if she were capable, and Wesker knew it. Her pride has shattered where she lay._

_"I've one tainted Heavenly Virtue remaining, and it's the pure Truth, and you seem to be blessed with Tolerance, then again your incapable of any actions." _The horrendous grin Wesker had sprawled across his face was enough to prove his point as he walked around the table, not bothering in fixing the woman's thin article of clothing back in place. "I would wrap the wound, though I will spare you of it for now, that is a task for those whom have no time to waste." Darkened boots clattered across a metallic floor as he looked his foe in the eyes, the slits in them cutting her glazed pupils. "We'll attend to your personal needs when you finish the P-30 treatment." He growled, as Jill kept that same, cold, narcissistic stare locked on his facial features.

_**"Maybe by this time tomorrow, Miss Gionne will realize every act of her sin shall show on her skin."**_

_**Authors Note:  
>Here's Chapter Two! I honestly didn't consider writing this further though I was requested to do so, I apologize for the shortness of the chapters but I pump more of them out this way!<strong>_


End file.
